To Punish and Enslave
by DracinaStormsailor
Summary: POST ROTF: Why did Barricade disappear during the Mission City battle and was missing at the Egypt incident? Bumblebee is about to find out; the hard way. WARNINGS inside. Please read them.
1. Guardian No More

**WARNING: **This is not for the squimish or faint hearted. Gory imagery and grotesque suggestions. Remember, I warned you.

Now, this story has been lingering in my mind for a while and finally I've just come out and decided to just go with what ever my mind is screaming at me. Now, this one is a little more hardcore at the moment than Broken Sparks hince the rating. Also, this one is not intended to be a one shot. It will be a short story, yes, but not a single hitter.

So, don't hate me. My ideas sometimes come out a little twisted. If this is not your style then don't read it. I don't want complaints that it's too upsetting. Suck it up and deal or go away.

Last, I do not in any way own Transformers or their affiliates, no matter how much I wish I did.

Don't forget to review.

* * *

"Bumblebee!" Mikaela cried out, reaching out to him but he couldn't move. He couldn't save her. Sam matched his howl of anguish as Barricade slipped the last claw directly through her heart. Her body shuddered violently for a moment as if it couldn't believe it was dying and fell still.

"You monster!" Sam hollered, "Fucking bastard!"

Barricade gave an amused chuckle and lifted the dead girl's body, impaled on his claws, and brought her up against Sam, the blood staining the boy's clothes as it slithered slowly on to his skin, still warm.

"What's wrong, fleshling? She's right here," he asked with a smirk and Sam couldn't hold it in any longer as he turned away and vomited everything his stomach held. Even once he had puked everything, his body still heaved as if his own organs wanted to flee his body from the horrid sight.

"Leave him alone!" Bumblebee yelled, kicking out, trying to make contact on the 'Con, but Barricade wasn't close enough to feel the breeze of the movements.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Barricade said, smiling as he gave his hand a light shake and sent Mikaela flying so her body hit the floor with a disgusting plop at the yellow mech's feet.

Sam groaned and stared, completely lost, as his girlfriend lay motionless, broken on the floor, her eyes still open and pleading to be saved.

"Now, it's your turn."

Bumblebee froze. No, it couldn't be. Sam, the boy who defeated Megatron, the one who now housed the All Spark, the human who brought Optimus back to life, the last hope for their future, was now at Barricade's mercy.

"Barricade! Stop!" he shouted.

The Decepticon paused and waited. He always enjoyed listening to the various pleads his captives would shriek out to him before their ultimate demise.

"Don't do this. Let him go! He's the only future of our race. Without him we will die out and be no more." Barricade looked back at Sam, regarding him for a moment at the guardian's words.

"Really? So it was true, you absorbed the energy from the All Spark," he asked but Sam didn't seem to notice any thing any more, his eyes locked onto the still form of Mikaela. He realized he couldn't save her. The one person who would be there for him forever and in turn he swore to protect her till his dying breath, yet she was dead. He had failed her. Nothing mattered anymore.

"If you kill Sam you condemn not only the Autobots but the Decepticons as well. We'll have no more past our generation," Bumblebee said, desperate to spare Sam from a horrible fate at Barricade's wicked claws.

"A shame," the 'Con shrugged as if none of it affect him, "Orders are orders and they don't change till Megatron comes over here and tells me personally to stop."

"Are you really so sparkless you would kill us all?"

"Yes," he said simply and poked the tip of one claw just against Sam's stomach.

"Bee…" Sam gasped, trying to pull away from his death. The fear was evident in the human's face but Bumblebee couldn't look away. He couldn't abandon the boy in his last moments.

"Sam, don't give up!" he said, pulling at his bonds that were tightening and tearing the wiring in his wrists and arms. He knew it was hopeless but he had to try, he had to do something.

"Bee!" Sam screamed as Barricade slowly forced his razor sharp claw deeper into the human's frail body.

**_A few hours earlier…_**

Cars and landscape alike rushed by in multicolored blurs to the two human passengers inside the beautiful yellow camero. The teenagers held the best of smiles upon their faces as the stereo pumped out loud music, nearly high enough to deafen them. What was odd, to any that might of some how seen in that flash of a second as the Camero raced past them, was that the driver didn't seem to be touching the steering wheel. This was because there was more to the Camero than the average person on the street could point out. The yellow 2009 Camero was in fact not a car, no, this camero was different; this camero was an Autobot.

Autobot, a few years back the teenagers enjoying their wild ride would have never guessed there was a race of sentient beings in the universe in the form of alien robots that possessed the abilities to copy the specs of their modern vehicles and take the form of the machines such as the Camero they were in. Nope, not one clue, and thanks to the government, the majority of Earth's population had no clue either, even after the unfortunate events in Shanghi and Egypt.

Strange to have their world in the middle of a war that was not their own and be completely oblivious. However, the teenagers couldn't blame the government for covering it up. Their own reactions were complete shock as those four vehicles came rumbling up the alley and changed into robots before their very eyes, and just before that they had witnessed the very yellow Camero they were sitting in transform into a sixteen foot tall fighting machine against a Selene Mustang police car. No, some times it was good for the government to intervene. Now, however, they held no fear as the Camero darted expertly through traffic, never slowing or jerking too hard. While the two inside where enjoying the ride, internally, their chaffier was allowing himself a moment to think.

Bumblebee, the guardian of Samuel Witwicky and friend of Mikaela Banes, was a transformer and part of the faction labeled as the "good guys", but he couldn't disagree. Autobots were the ones who found it their role to uphold the good and fair justice throughout the universe unlike those they fought against, the Decepticons.

So far, things had been calm. NEST hadn't been sent out within the last six months and there hadn't been any hint to Decepticon activity any where on Earth. This gave Bumblebee the clearance to take Sam and Mikaela off base for a much-needed joy ride away from the smothering command of military rules and restrictions. Yep, the day had started off without a hitch and as they flew down the highway Bumblebee knew it was a good day, and he was sure it couldn't get any better. It was an hour later he would learn he was devastatingly wrong.

The Autobot guardian and humans had only been given a three-hour clearance and two of them had already been spent. Not letting it worry him, Bumblebee easily slid off the highway onto rough ground to take a personal short cut only transformers could achieve since the durability and traction of their tires were superior to human technology and had no problem with switching onto different surfaces such as pavement to rocky, hot desert. The 'short cut' would take them on a direct path straight for Area 51 and effectively cut the usual traveling time to an hour, but they never made it that far.

As soon as Bumblebee was out of visual range for any chance at civilian glimpse, Barricade was hot on his tail. Naturally, a chance ensued yet the guardian had no idea the 'Con had been waiting for this opportunity for some time and had planned ahead just as Bumblebee found himself falling into a huge hole.

"Whoops, I guess I forgot to fill it back up," Barricade laughed as he looked down on his prey, optics flashing with glee at the thought of carrying out his orders.

"Bee?" Sam whispered, gripping Mikaela close to his body, "What do we do? Can you call Optimus for help?"

"No, he's jamming all communication lines. We don't have much of a choice. Go with him or he'll just kill us right here in the hole."

Sam and Mikaela shared a brief look and shared a short but bittersweet kiss before climbing out of the Camero so he could transform and take them out of the hole.

"Easy does it. Hand the humans to me," Barricade said, reaching down to take them.

"No slaggin way," Bumblebee cursed, tucking the children close to his chest, fearful of what the 'Con would do to them.

"There's no way you're gonna get out with them occupying one hand. Just hand them up. I promise to not leave without you."

"Why should I trust a fragger like you? You're a Decepticon, a thing bred for lying," Bumblebee snarled.

The 'Con laughed lightly as if enjoying a small joke, "Suit yourself. Starscream and Megatron are already on their way to pick you up personally if you refuse. We can discuss more detail then."

"Bee, come on. I rather handle Barricade than Megatron any day," Sam told his guardian, shuddering as his memories of having his brain probed during the last encounter played over in his mind.

"That's because you don't know this one. He's the worst of the worst. Barricade is the scum on the feet of the Decepticons. Trust me, we can't deal with him," he told Sam softly.

"You've fought him before, and won! I trust you Bumblebee, come on."

With a heavy sigh, the yellow Autobot gave up. "Barricade," he called.

"Ah, a change of spark I see," he said, coming back into view, "Ready to come up now?"

Bumblebee grumbled quietly but slowly lifted his hands to present the two humans to the Decepticon. As soon as Barricade took them he began scrambling up to try and get them back but by the time he got out, the Selene police car was in the place of the Decepticon and the two humans locked in the back looking out the back window in terror.

_'I don't know how much time I have to spare so I'm going. You stay and the humans die once you're out of my communications scrambler,'_ was the only warning the 'Con gave before shooting off in the opposite direction of Bumblebee's earlier destination.

The Autobot gave one helpless look back towards Area 51 where hope and help awaited then back at the shrinking form of the patrol car headed the wrong way. Forcing down a helpless cry of rage that was directed more towards the impossible situation he was in than at Barricade, Bumblebee quickly transformed and was soon tearing down the desert after the Decepticon and the two human captives.

* * *

Hmm...

Let me know what you think...AKA...Review


	2. A Partner of Evil

Chapter2! **Rewritten!** And I hope it's better.

WARNINGS: mech smut/rape (pretty much rape) so make sure you want to read. This story originally was not going on this take but someone changed my mind and so I decided to do another "plug n play" story to give it a darker edge, and a more realistic feel.

Anyways, again a reminder that this story will _not_ be updated in a timely fashion in any way. It is an extremely difficult story to write and the only reason chapter 2 got out so soon was because my mind wouldn't let me rest till it was done. Also, though some of my frequent readers already know, my previous one shot, Broken Sparks will now be continuing into a story. It also will not be updated on a regular schedule and the next chapter might even take a few weeks to get out. So keep your eyes open!

Don't forget to check out my other more popular stories, Incompatible and Nightspark. They are the two that are closer to getting almost weekly updates if not every two weeks.

Now enjoy and thanks. Don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

"Pathetic things, what does the Prime see in them to be worthy to die for?" Barricade asked, cleaning his bloodied hands off.

Bumblebee struggled to keep his gaze upright and away from the fresh blood and gore, that was the only remainder of Samuel Witwicky existence, smeared on his chest. He wouldn't let himself think about it, he wouldn't let it replay in his processor. What Barricade did was too horrible to explain, to put into words; it was too horrible to grasp. The yellow mech actually envied Mikaela for so swift a death as Sam's screams still echoed in his receptors. Involuntarily, Bumblebee shuddered as the blood began to dry and threatened to remain a permanent stain from his inability to protect his now deceased charge. There wasn't even one piece of the human that could be taken back for a funeral, not a thing apart from the drying liquid form the boy had been created into. Bumblebee had completely and utterly failed at his task, the one sole job Optimus had appointed onto him and he had failed. There was no redemption possible for his mistake.

"Now, my favorite part," Barricade rumbled softly as if he truly relished what was about to happen, "I get to carry out my orders with you."

"I won't give you anything," Bumblebee said determined to at least not completely disappoint his faction.

"Oh, you are so wrong there, my bug. You will give me everything I want and more."

The Autobot snarled wordlessly and tugged yet again against the tight bonds, the movement ripping and chaffing more wiring in his wrists. If Ratchet were here we would be throwing a fit at the youngling for further damaging the injuries.

"Why do you insist on damaging yourself?" Barricade asked, squatting down in front of his captive, watching him with seemingly innocent curiosity. Bumblebee knew this tactic though, the 'Con was trying to seem unthreatening to him, to lower his defenses, but the Autobot wouldn't give in that easy and watched him closely. He knew well the Decepticon was no brute, yet there was a very valid reason why Barricade was the slaggin worse 'Con known throughout history. Intelligence, it was a rarity among the Decepticon ranks and it was a rarity that Megatron put to full use, making Barricade his personal interrogator. Those few who survived out of the many that had suffered at the hands of the black and white mech could tell stories horrible enough to make the paintjob on others cringe and fade in fear.

Bumblebee paused his struggle for a moment to answer the crouching mech with a heated glare, "Not giving up. Something you cowards don't seem to know."

Barricade watched him for a second longer then threw his head back with a roaring laugh that made Bumblebee's frame want to shrink and hide, "Cowards huh? I think you mistook me for Starscream but I will over look the confusion. Are you done yet because I am quite ready to begin phase two?"

"What's that? Pretend you actually have a spark?"

"Oh, I will have a spark soon enough, once I take yours as my own."

Bumblebee froze; it felt as if all the energon coursing through him had suddenly turned ice cold and rushed out his body leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

"Mine?" Bumblebee asked with a whisper, wondering if the 'Con was really a sparkless mech as all the Autobots said and would in turn take the yellow mech's spark to replace his own dark abyss.

"Yes, Megatron has great plans for you and to start that, you are to be given to me for control."

"I'll never give in. You can't make me merge."

"Go ahead and try to refuse me but I know you. You will fall and your spark, your mind, _your very soul_ will belong to me," Barricade laughed lightly.

Bumblebee picked up his fight against the restraints, pulling and testing as he had done over and over but it hadn't changed. He was utterly immobilized. The continued resistance seemed to amuse Barricade as the 'Con watched with a smirk from below, his position still bent down by the ground.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked desperately, just wanting to know that out of all the other Autobots, why was he chosen? Wasn't it enough for Barricade that he had humiliated him; crushed his spirit by killing Sam and Mikaela?

"Simple. Megatron wants to deal a devastating blow to the Autobots so it will make them realize they aren't as secure and good as they think. I happened to have the perfect plan for such an achievement and told him. He is quiet eager to see if it truly will work."

"And what's that? Beg for mercy at the feet of Optimus, slag head?" Bumblebee asked with a growl.

Barricade just shook his head, that irritating smirk yet to fade.

"No, you. I'll take your spark as my own. We'll become one and they'll have to sit sideline as they watch you warp into me. Their youngling, their hope, will become the very Decepticon they're taught to hate and they'll be powerless to stop it."

The seriousness and promise in Barricade's words finally impacted the youngling and he hit a mental switch from angry calm to frantic panic.

"No! No, no, no!" he yelled, struggling with a new found fury to free himself and Barricade watched him for a moment before standing, his smile increasing.

"Oh yes, and the first thing to go, young innocence," he said and came forward slowly. Bumblebee recoiled away as best as he could from those long deadly claws but he could only move so far before the accursed restraints prevented him from going any further.

"It is useless to struggle and I promise, it will be more enjoyable if you stay still," he said, one hand pressing against Bumblebee's chest lightly against the drying mess that covered the Autobot's frame. In truth, it was hard to see the yellow that the mech originally was and instead had blended with the blood to create a sort of disgusting reddish-orange color.

Bumblebee's breath hitched in disgust and he looked away as the 'Con began tracing symbols on his chest with his claws. If the Autobot had watched he would have noticed that what Barricade had written on his chest was 'MINE' in their native language, Cybertronian.

Over the next few minuets, Bumblebee shivered slightly under the light touches and traces of Barricade's hands and claws. The 'Con was being careful to not scratch the smaller mech or cause any pain; in truth, he was actually trying to create the opposite. He smiled, knowing that the gentle brushing over Bumblebee's chest was actually sending good feelings to the Autobot.

However, the Autobot was struggling to show the Decepticon that he didn't enjoy the touch, that the simple action _wasn't_ instead sending mixed signals to his processor. He wanted to yell, curse, and scream that Barricade was wrong, so wrong that it felt good, but at the same time the smaller mech wanted to moan and writher with pleasure he had never felt before.

Barricade smirked as he could practically see the inner turmoil of the Autobot and realized how much fun he could have with the mech if he dragged this out longer than originally planned. Orders were orders, but the 'Con was one who also wanted to enjoy his work simultaneously and now he had the perfect opportunity. Oh yes, the Autobot would surely not be prepared for what Barricade had in store for him.

As Barricade worked expertly on Bumblebee's frame, the Autobot was finding himself at a loss. Instead of gaining the defiance he needed to continue to resist what the 'Con was doing to him, the yellow mech was fighting to suppress a gasp as Barricade's touch moved down towards his hips, claw tips brushing against a few wires lightly. The taller mech pulled his hands away when Bumblebee yelped at the sudden pain when his claws cut through a few wires he didn't realize where there.

"Hmm…I hate to do that again. Let's get rid of these," he said and they watched as the claws retracted, leaving normal fingers.

"Try you worst, Slagger, I'll never give in," Bumblebee snarled, the sudden pain and loss of Barricade's touch finally clearing his hazy thoughts and giving him the strength to recover some small grip back onto his will.

Barricade frowned as he looked over the mech before him. He didn't resume his touching instead only allowing one hand to press up against Bumblebee's chest again, a single finger tapping rhythmically against the Autobot's chest lightly as if keeping time.

"My, my. I could say I believe you but that would be _too_ cruel," he said quietly his finger still tapping, driving Bumblebee near insanity, "In truth, my Bee, you _will_ give in, and you _will_ enjoy it. Autobot, you are in for the best frag of your miserable life."

The smaller mech didn't even have time for a response as Barricade suddenly darted his tapping finger, and hand, down towards his pelvic region digging immediately into a break in Bumblebee's armor plating, hitting a highly sensitive bunch of wires. The Autobot couldn't stop the gasp this time as the 'Con seemed to find a spot not even he had known existed and it had caught him completely off guard. As the larger mech continued to probe and stroke the area with what seemed like the _just right_ force, Bumblebee gave out a long deep moan.

"You like that, huh?" Barricade asked with a knowing smile.

Bumblebee wanted to scream he was wrong, but Barricade was right. It was a feeling he had never felt before and didn't know it existed but he didn't want to enjoy it, he would have given anything to at least have some control to even shake his head 'no', but his frame wasn't responding anymore. While his processor was screaming for it all to stop, everything else was completely separated and unresponsive. Betrayed by his very frame, Bumblebee wasn't even surprised as a whimper escaped him as Barricade found another bunch of sensitive wiring in his right side with his other hand.

Smiling, Barricade finally realized it was time to move forward and reached down. If Bumblebee still had any control over his frame he would have frozen as his interface panel was removed. Instead, he shivered as Barricade's fingers ghosted over the area, not really touching but he could still feel the presence.

Barricade paused as he looked over Bumblebee in wonder.

"Have you never been touched before?" he asked, noticing the tight port that could only belong to a virgin.

The lack of touches gave Bumblebee back some measure of control and for some reason felt the need to tell the 'Con the truth, "No."

Barricade growled lustfully, "This will be pleasurable."

How this small mech was full of surprises today! Good surprises too.

Bumblebee's short victory of control vanished again as he gasped and involuntarily bucked at the unfamiliar touch of Barricade's hand wrapping tightly around his interfacing cable. At least that part of his frame was listening to his processor as the sensitive cable was refusing to respond to the touch, wanting nothing to do with the unwanted invasion. Barricade was surprised but was sure to not show it. By this time all his other victims hadn't the strength to keep refusing him and it was something he was unaccustomed to at this point in his routine. Still, he always knew there was more to Bumblebee than all the others, and it had been the main reason he picked this Autobot over all the others and was up for the challenge, even if he couldn't get the mech to respond as he wanted.

A soft cry left Bumblebee when he felt something pressing into his untouched port: Barricade's finger. It wasn't enough to stretch the mech but nonetheless the mere touch had Bumblebee's entire frame shaking with undeniable pleasure.

"As I told you," Barricade purred as he saw the effect he was having on the Autobot, "you will enjoy this."

Unfortunately, Bumblebee hadn't really even been given the "talk" by his guardians or even Ratchet. There had always been more important things to teach a youngling and he had learned the crude basics on his own or from Sunstreaker but none of it was enough to fully prepare him for what it _actually_ was. His optics widened as he felt something even larger press against his port.

"What?" he gasped, his breath catching in fear and confusion for what was coming.

"Don't worry. You'll like this part," Barricade said as his stiff cord seemed to reach out towards the virgin port.

Bumblebee barely bit off his scream as Barricade thrust upwards, hard. It wasn't fair to the Autobot. Normally, Barricade would have been right that there would have been pleasure in this part, but due to Bumblebee's continuous rebelling against all that was happening, his poor small port hadn't been prepared or lubricated itself at all to take such a brutal handling. The rough, hard movements were actually damaging the smaller mech's port and had even ripped a few wires on one thrust causing energon to trickle down their legs mixing with the 'Con's personal fluids that the Autobot's frame was refusing to release no matter what was happening currently. Bumblebee continued to whimper as Barricade grunted with his movements, oblivious to the smaller mech's pain until finally there was a soft click and they connected. The Autobot wanted to scream and hide as he could feel the happiness radiating off the 'Con for his success in making himself the first for Bumblebee. But it all paled in comparison when Bumblebee realized that there was more to come, something worse. Being connected gave Barricade needed access to Bumblebee's frazzled systems temporarily and the Autobot was terrified as his chest began to separate all the way down to his spark chamber which remained closed.

Barricade gave another grunt as he readjusted himself under Bumblebee so his legs where holding them both up as the Autobot's had been shoved up on to his thighs during the earlier process to give Barricade maximum maneuverability during his one sided interfacing.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice as he realized there was only a thin piece of metal between his delicate spark and the 'Con.

"You didn't really think that was all I was going to do did you?" he asked, finally looking at Bumblebee, "I did tell you what I really planned earlier."

The Autobot tried to remember what had happened a few minutes earlier but the recent trauma still had his processor raging with a whirlwind of confusing emotions and feelings so he couldn't sort out what happened a few seconds ago and a vorn ago. Everything was just a blur together, rushing around as he fought to straighten it all out and try to figure out what was happening. His processor was in complete denial. He had just been raped, forced into an interfacing and a brutal one at that. He just couldn't fully grasp it. Right now all he was focused on was the vulnerability of his spark and the vile 'Con before him.

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee. What happened to all this talk about you Autobots being so understanding and good listeners and yet here you are unable to remember what I told you half an hour ago. A shame. Need I remind you?"

Bumblebee flickered his optics sluggishly. It was coming back slowly but not fast enough to Barricade.

"You're mine, dear Autobug, your spark will be mine."

It all came rushing back and Bumblebee jerked back as far as he could with a grimace at the pain from his abused port still impaled on the Decepticon's cord.

"I'll never give in to you, never!" Bumblebee yelled defiantly, finally getting a hold of his thoughts and emotions.

"I see that Ratchet has never told you," Barricade said, pausing to tilt his head to the side slightly as if studying the mech he was supporting on his thighs.

"Told me what?" he couldn't stop the question from slipping out and it caused uncertainty to underline his voice.

"The thing with spark bonding is that it's impossible to merge with others if you refuse it, however…" he said, letting the last word hang for a moment, "it is impossible the first time your spark feels another near to stop the process from occurring. It's why mechs make sure they can stand to be with each other before finally taking such a commitment. Now you see, my little Bee, you cannot refuse me."

Bumblebee looked at the Con in horror. Sure he had missed out on parts of information growing up quiet literally on the battlefield but something this critical couldn't have been bypassed. But then, what about what just happened? He couldn't deny that he had in no way been prepared for what Barricade just did to him. Still, he would have known, found out from some one. Surely Ratchet would have told him; some one would have told him!

"I see education takes a back stand for a youngling in war. A shame because the terror in your optics from knowing such a truth would be far more satisfying," Barricade tisked as if slightly disappointed, "Well, there is no more point in delaying."

Bumblebee snapped his optics back up at Barricade in fear; he couldn't let this happen. No, it was impossible for the yellow mech to allow this. He had been too weak to resist Barricade earlier but it was practically impossible then. Now he had control over himself again; now he could fight back, but how? If he failed again he wouldn't be able to live with himself. To be defeated this time meant he would become tied to the much hated 'Con. Barricade's bonded would be a curse among the Autobots. He would be shunned and cast out. No! He had to fight, to find some way to prevent this. But the internal battle to prevail died and Bumblebee gave a small, strangled cry of agony and defeat as Barricade pressed their chests together and his spark leapt forward, trying to find the Decepticon's through their thin spark chamber coverings. The 'Con hadn't been lying, and the 'Bot would soon find it impossible to stop a merging process.

"This will be pleasant," Barricade rumbled as his chest slid open at the same time struggling Autobot's did, exposing their trembling, eager, flaring, anticipating sparks to each other.

The smaller mech couldn't stop shaking; fear, disbelief, self-betrayal, anger, and pain racked havoc on his frame and systems as the last shield in front of his spark completely gave way to fully uncover the delicate presence.

"Ready for the truth to open your optics? Are you ready for your true destiny?" Barricade asked quietly, studying Bumblebee for a split second, soaking in the terror that was coming off the Autobot, but he waited for no answer and brought himself even closer, his spark automatically reaching out.

Their sparks touched and Bumblebee screamed. A wail that carried the distinct sounds of horrible pain and reluctant pleasure miles away. His spark, his very soul was fighting to reject Barricade, yet, at the same time, the interaction and process was binding them together forever till death. Increasing, overwhelming stress kicked his optics offline and his vocal processor cracked and stopped emitting the high cry of loss. The physical feelings from the interfacing link from the connection with Barricade's cord slowly began to subside as a different sensation ebbed towards him. It was the essence of evil, pure evil that crawled towards him and seeped into his frame, coating ever wire and bolt within himself, leaving nothing free of Barricade's dark presence. Plus, he could actually _feel_ the 'Con. A feeling that was ice cold and a bottomless pit of darkness. It was combining with Bumblebee's spark as he felt his soul being ripped in two and one half dragged away to be replace with the 'Con's own lost part.

Internally, Bumblebee knew the process had been only a few minutes but to him it felt like an eternity. It was never ceasing, never ending until finally the invasion slipped away to a dull presence. The yellow mech couldn't suppress the shudder when he could still feel Barricade even after their sparks separated and withdrew back to their respective chambers to be hidden from view again. Bumblebee then cried out silently as Barricade fully withdrew, dragging his cord out of the Autobot's tight torn port with a harsh pop that caused the fluid that was trapped within to finally rush out mixing with the still leaking energon from the damage and trail down the smaller mech's legs as they hit the floor with a loud clang. The yellow 'Bot sagged forward, utterly defeated, the bindings being the only things keeping him upright as Bumblebee's processor struggled again to grasp what had just happened. It couldn't be real; it just couldn't be true. Bumblebee had always been a good soldier, a good mech and in the end Barricade stripped it all from him in minutes. The Autobots would throw him out; turn him away. They would say he should have fought back; he should have done _something_. Burning with shame, the Autobot barely found the will to look back up at his torturer.

Barricade held an accomplished smile on his face as he literally watched the smaller mech fall apart. Oh, yes, he had his fun and what really had him smiling was it had just begun. No one would be prepared for what was about to come the yellow mech's way as Bumblebee became the key in destroying his beloved fellow Autobots. However, for now Barricade had done what he needed and reached up to the other mech's writs and worked to release the chains.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee tried to ask when Barricade released the cables from the wall but his vocal systems hadn't come back online. Instead, the only noise the yellow mech could make was the heavy collision with the floor as he was still too weak to support himself when the restraints gave way without warning. Resisting an unstoppable merging put heavy stress on the frame fighting against it.

"I'm done for now. Crawl back to your base. I will fetch you when I have the need again," was all the 'Con told Bumblebee as if knowing what the Autobot had just tried to ask before turning heel and leaving the warehouse and mech without a backwards glance.

The broken, defiled Autobot watched Barricade leave before finally giving into the recharge his systems were forcing upon him. It wouldn't matter if the 'Con came back to finish the job, he couldn't stay conscious any longer. With an involuntary shiver through his frame, he fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

Reviews pretty please with a wrench on top ;)


	3. Exposed

Hello there! Here is the third chapter of Punish and Enslave! It took a while to get out and somewhat clean so I hope it is doable for now.

Now, last week this, Broken Sparks, and Nightspark were all suppose to be updated. Well, for some reason my account wasn't working or letting me log in after I updated Incompatible. Now...well, I've picked up a SECOND job and I really don't have any time. So if updates weren't as irratic before, get ready to deal with full blown crazy now. Also, it's Thanksgiving next week. I'm going to have little personal time and working a slaggin alot of over time so I'll live eat and breathe work till I'm off and then I'm out of Houston which means, no updates till the week after cause I'm gonna watch my BOYS play on Thankgiving day...(Reference to Dallas Cowboys Game which I have tickets to!) and then watch my STARS the Saturday after (Dallas Stars, Hockey team which I have tickets to as well!).

Now that that's updated...reviews please!

* * *

His voluntary systems came back on sluggishly and the first to be fully functional were his optics. Slowly he looked around and found he was still in the exact same position he had collapsed into and there was no sign of Barricade. Was it possible the Decepticon was telling the truth? He was free to go?

With only one way to find out, Bumblebee pushed himself back up till he was sitting upon his heels and paused for a moment at the rush of pain. Looking over his frame for the damage he first noticed that his wrists were severely damaged and he could hardly use his hands or fingers. Energon was still leaking down his arms while some had dried, caking over wiring and a few plates. The torn wiring was sparking frequently and loudly, making note that the damage wasn't to be taken lightly. Also, his frame was still littered with a few dents and cuts from his brief struggle with Barricade before the Decepticon had managed to restrain him. On top of that he noticed a light puddle of energon growing underneath him that was collecting from the fresh energon still trailing from his abused port down his legs alerting the mech the interfacing had seriously damaged him. With a silent grunt, Bumblebee forced himself up and stumbled around till he finally had his balance. Despite the injuries he received, the worst had to be the one unseen. Fighting against a first time merging put heavy damage on nearly all his systems, especially a few vital ones that were causing the mech to move sluggishly and heighten his sense of pain.

Giving the abandoned warehouse one more sweeping glance, Bumblebee sighed when his optics rested upon Mikaela's cold body. There was no way he could take her with him but he didn't want to just leave her here in this dreadful place alone. After a few minutes of an internal struggle with himself, Bumblebee forced himself to look away and concentrated on transforming.

The process had never been so painful or dragged out before but finally, after a long agonizing fifteen minutes, he managed to succeed and rolled outside slowly. Coming to a halt, he looked skyward and noticed it was late into the night, soon to approach dawn. His most basic locating system was the only tracking equipment still working so he had to manually calculate his position and distance from Area 51. Discovering he was five hours away from the base, Bumblebee immediately began moving. He needed to get back as soon as he could. No doubt his absence, along with the two now deceased humans', hadn't gone unnoticed and the amount of time that had passed since he was suppose to check in most likely gave warrant enough for the adult humans and his fellow soldiers to realize something was wrong.

Trying his communication lines, he learned his close-range, personal communicator was the only one working and he couldn't contact anyone further than a distance of a fifth of a mile. An hour into the long drive Bumblebee had to slow down as a warning notified him that he would fall into stasis if the current speed were kept. Dropping to forty-five miles an hour, he continued on, hoping he could reach the base in time before his systems shut him down again, maybe permanently next time.

Finally, seven hours later, Bumblebee had the base in sight and rolled up slowly. He was positive he wasn't going to get past the gate but to his surprise, the soldiers let him in without word despite his horrid appearance. Again, he had another painful transformation and staggered over towards the Autobot section of the base where Ratchet hopefully awaited. He was so exhausted he was sure he would collapse if he stopped moving. Lennox came running up to him but Bumblebee refused to confront the Major and trudged on, yet the soldier said nothing, immediately taking in the appearance of the mech. Will knew the Autobot was suppose to be yellow, but Bumblebee's paint instead held a strange blotchy orange color with an uneven cracking surface and it didn't take long for the battle experienced man to figure out just what was really coating the mech.

"Bee?" someone gasped from his right just before he entered the building caught his attention and Bumblebee looked over at the shocked optics of the twins and Sideswipe. Mudflap and Skids were shocked to see the mech before them so weak and hurt, but they missed what the detail-orientated warrior next to them caught. Sideswipe was as well surprised at the appearance but what really troubled him was the human blood on his friend's frame and the constant small stream of energon running down the inside of the smaller mech's legs leaving small bright spots behind with each of his steps.

Unable to say anything or even wanting to speak, Bumblebee looked away from them and entered the med bay.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet's voice yelled out immediately but he couldn't focus, his strength was finally leaving him, "where in the pit have you been? Ironhide and Prime have been combing the world for you!"

"….Ratch…ch…et…." he barely managed to get out, the medic's name broken by large bursts of strained static.

Instantly Ratchet was alerted something was wrong as his optics finally grasped what they were seeing and his prepared speech died before he even had the thought to speak it. Instead, he rushed forward to catch the mech as Bumblebee suddenly shuddered and collapsed.

"Bee!" Ratchet yelled, trying to rouse the youngling but to no avail, the mech was offline. Cursing, he dragged Bumblebee over to the nearest table and sorted though his equipment to find his scanner. Clicking it on, Ratchet ran it over the mech slowly while he looked the yellow Autobot at the same time. His spark missed a pulse when his personal scanner told him it was blood covering the mech, more specifically, Samuel Witwicky's. His grimace deepened into a full scowl when his gaze moved further down the frame and noticed the serious damaged to the young mech's interfacing equipment.

"This can't be right," Ratchet gasped as the scanner finished and gave the results he already knew but didn't want to confirm, "Oh Bee, what happened?"

But the youngling couldn't answer and Ratchet took a hold of his emotions knowing he needed to work quickly to stabilize the mech and get Bumblebee out of stasis. The scanner results beeped at Ratchet again for the overall situation and he gasped. The youngling had very recently merged his spark with another's.

"No! Primus, when I get my hands on the fraggin glitch that did this," he growled not allowing himself to finish the threat and instead went to work. First he knew, by the amount of dried energon on Bumblebee and the fresh trail still leaking from the wounds, that the mech needed more energon to help stabilize a few of the haywire systems. Then he would need to work on the areas needing immediate care.

Ratchet hissed when he saw the damage to Bumblebee's wrists and knew that the condition they were in was due to extreme struggle against strong bindings. The medic didn't want to know what had made the youngling fight so hard and incur such self-damage but from what he saw already on the mech, he had an idea as to what was responsible for the action. Sighing, he went back to work, trying his hardest to fall into the emotionless void that all medics were taught to create when working on those close to them but it was something Ratchet had never managed to master and now he was doing all he could to keep the energon tears threatening to spill back at the mere sight of Bumblebee.

An hour into repairs, Ratchet jumped as someone came crashing into his med bay.

"Ratchet!" Optimus yelled, pushing Ironhide out of his way to enter.

"Slag it, Prime. What is all the fuss?" he snarled, coming out from the room, wiping his energon stained hands clean. He had just finished fixing the nasty damage done to the youngling's interfacing equipment.

"We picked up Bee's signal not long ago and realized he was here. We came back as soon as we could. Sides didn't seem happy but told us he was in here."

"Yes, he is. Would you two be quiet and calm down?"

Ironhide shifted uncomfortably and tried to peer over Ratchet's shoulder into the room but his position didn't give him a good angel to see what was going on with the youngling.

"I'm sorry but can you please tell us what is going on? Epps said Major Lennox had seen Bumblebee and was upset about something to do with the human younglings. Are the humans in there as well? Our scanners hadn't detected them when we got on base."

"Optimus," Ratchet said gently, shaking his head, "the younglings are gone."

"What do you mean?" the Autobot leader asked, not really grasping the serious tone the medic was using. It seemed his processor didn't want to deal with the reality of what was happening and what his instinct already knew.

"Prime, Ironhide, this isn't easy. The humans, Sam and Mikaela have been killed, most likely by the hand of who ever did this to Bumblebee."

"Bee?" Ironhide asked alarmed, his head snapped up instantly, "What's wrong with Bee?"

"Ironhide, please. I need you to stay calm."

"Tell me!" he growled.

"Bumblebee was tortured. He's in stasis right now."

If Optimus hadn't been there, Ironhide would have crashed to the ground since Ratchet was too tired to realize in time what was happening with the guardian until after his commander caught the weapon specialist.

"What's the damage?" Optimus asked, directing the black mech into a nearby chair.

"Both hands were near severed, some wiring damage, physical damage from a hand to hand battle, energon deprivation, and a crash of several vital systems that nearly gave me a spark attack."

"It sounds mostly internal," Optimus said. It was a first. He hadn't really heard of a torture leaving little physical damage before and a lot of internal.

Ratchet shifted uncomfortably and the leader knew there was more the medic wasn't telling them.

"What else?" he pressed.

"What? Oh, uh…nothing," he said, uncertain if he should be lying to his superior. It was the first time he ever spoke so clumsily and gave it an easy recognition of the lie he just said.

"Ratchet, don't make me order you to tell me. What else happened?"

Ratchet's shoulders dropped with defeat and he sighed. Optimus waited. He knew the medic would tell him and just needed to give him some time to collect himself.

"Prime…Bee…" started then paused as if trying to think of exactly how to say it, "Bee had a full interfacing forced upon him."

Optimus took a step back in shock as if the news punched him directly in the face. Sweet, innocent Bumblebee had been subjected to that?

"That's not all."

The leader staggered over to a chair next to Ironhide when he realized the nightmare wasn't over.

"He was also forced to…merge."

"Primus no," Optimus whispered and dropped his head into his hands. Ironhide held pure anger on his face and Ratchet knew without a doubt the mech was planning a painful promise of revenge for whoever did this to his charge.

Even though Bumblebee was now of age to no longer need a guardian, Ironhide still was protective of the mech and had always held deep-seated parental feelings for the youngling that all those around them knew wouldn't go away with age.

"What do we do now?" Optimus asked when he finally found the strength to look back up.

"Hope for the best. I've tried all I can to get Bumblebee out of stasis but what's holding him there now is trauma. He's got to want to come back to this life. Prime, I can't blame him for not returning to us."

The Autobot leader nodded and suddenly he seemed so much older as all the vorns of war and losses of those under his command rested upon his shoulders with the recent realization that the youngling could join the memory of the heroes fallen.

"How long till we know?" he asked.

"We don't," Ratchet answered, "this can go on for a very long time unless I just allow him to slip away."

The day after Bumblebee had dragged himself onto base, Ironhide and Lennox had traced Bumblebee's trail to the warehouse and discovered the female teenager's body. Optimus had made a note to Ratchet that they had no sign of Sam and wondered if he could be still alive but the CMO was sure to correct his leader. Optimus wanted to know just how the medic could be so sure on his conclusion but Ratchet kept the truth to himself. The blood that had been on Bumblebee's frame was more than just blood. It contained all bodily fluids and millions of microscopic bone fragmentations that left no doubt in Ratchet's processor what had happened to the boy. He could only hope that Samuel was already dead by then, yet he was also sure that wasn't the case either.

Days slipped into weeks and weeks into orns as Ratchet watched over Bumblebee. Physically, the youngling was fine except for the strange spark energy he was reading but the medic was sure it was due to the subconscious fighting of Bumblebee to reject whomever had done such to him so he didn't look into it further.

Ratchet was going over a few data pads of older files when a startled gasp reached his receptors. Immediately, he jumped up and darted over to Bumblebee's room. Ratchet was glad he had thought to restrain the youngling as Bumblebee came online violently, struggling and giving off pained whines as he fought against the restraints. Quickly, Ratchet ran a soothing hand over Bumblebee's head to try and calm him down and after a while the youngling stopped crying and looked at Ratchet.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Bumblebee nodded.

"Good. I'm going to release you now. I didn't mean for it to scare you but I didn't want you to hurt yourself waking up." Bumblebee just watched silently and as soon as he was completely free he jumped off the table and ran to huddle in a corner, holding himself in a protective ball.

"Oh, Bee," Ratchet moaned, it near physically hurt him to see the young mech like this. He approached slowly and knelt down near Bumblebee, being sure to give visible room between then as he reached out and laid a comforting hand on the youngling's trembling arm.

Bumblebee looked at the medic's hand and the sadness in his optics before crumbling and throwing himself at Ratchet. Caught off guard, Ratchet barely managed in time to catch himself before crashing into the ground as Bumblebee sobbed into his chest. He stayed silent, holding the mech tightly, allowing the youngling to speak when he was ready to.

It was a few minutes before the break down calmed and Bumblebee pulled back, wiping his face clean with a hand.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"Like slag," he answered, voice rough. It would be so for a while till Ratchet could completely fix it.

"Come on, you can either get back into the bed or sit in a chair, but you are getting off this fraggin cold floor," Ratchet said, standing and extending a hand down to help Bumblebee up. The youngling took it and sat in one of the two chairs in his room. Ratchet took the other.

"Bumblebee, I'm not going to ask right now what happened for two reason. One, I've pretty much summed most of it up already, and two, it's still recent for you."

Bumblebee nodded.

"I just need to know one thing. Who was it?"

Ratchet would have regretted the question if it wasn't so important to know as suddenly Bumblebee recoiled and pain crossed his face. He was pulling away from Ratchet, a part of him wanting to refuse to answer but the other wanting to tell the mech the source of his pain, to help make it go away. He began to shake slightly as he allowed the dreaded answer to crawl forward from his processor, bring the spark wrenching images of Barricade's torture with it. It took a few minutes till he could finally get a hold on his wild emotions and say. Tanks churning and threatening to purge as the very thought of the name made him sick, Bumblebee choked out the designation with a pained grimace.

"Barricade."

"No," Ratchet gasped quietly and his grip on the chair tightened slightly. He was left speechless at the answer, the revelation completely shocking him. He couldn't, he didn't want to imagine the horrible scene with the innocent youngling at the ruthless 'Con's mercy or just how Barricade carried out the brutal action.

"I failed them," Bumblebee whispered, breaking the silence. The level of pure sadness and grief in that simple sentence made Ratchet's spark flare madly with anger towards Barricade and the need to comfort Bumblebee at the same time.

"Oh, Bee," Ratchet said, wrapping the youngling in an embrace as Bumblebee sobbed again into his chest, clutching to the one mech he knew would never hurt him.

"I failed them! They're gone. Sam's gone!" he wailed and Ratchet's grip tightened.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. This is Barricade's fault, not yours."

''It is! I fought with the humans to let me take them out. If I had just listened to them they would still be alive."

"Bee, you can't blame yourself. No one could have known. We didn't. Not until you didn't come back on time. Even then we had no clue. We figured the three of ya'll were ditching us from some needed freedom. Bumblebee, we were all younglings once, we know that we couldn't keep you and the humans locked up in here."

"But…" the youngling wasn't deterred from punishing himself.

"No! This is not your fault. Say it!"

"This is not my fault," he whispered so quietly that Ratchet barely heard it.

"Again, louder."

"This is not my fault," he said slightly louder, looking away but Ratchet put a finger under Bumblebee's chin and jerked his head up. Staring into his optics he barked, "Louder!"

"This is not my fault!" Bumblebee yelled and something clicked into place as he shuddered but kept his gaze upward as the guilt began to fade.

"Good. Remember that because Barricade will pay."

"And how is that? If you kill him, you kill me."

"Oh slag! Stay here; I'll be right back. I swear I'll lock the door behind me with my code."

Bumblebee nodded and curled into a ball as soon as Ratchet let go and darted out of the med bay to track down Ironhide and any other mechs he told about Bumblebee before the feared action was put into play as they went on a hunt for Decepticons.

**::Hello my bug. Have you returned to your Autobot friends?::** a cold dark voice asked suddenly filling Bumblebee's frame like a dark foreign presence.

**::Barricade?::** he barely suppressed an out loud whimper at the realization of what the voice was. He was here, amongst the protection of his friends who would do anything to keep the Decepticon away. The nightmare of his life had found him. Bumblebee held himself tighter as he realized he would never be free. No matter how far he ran; no matter where he went, no place was safe. Barricade would always find him.

* * *

I hope it was good...next chapter will start picking back up! Promise

Leave reviews pretty please!

Until next time!


	4. Control

Faster, faster, he needed to go faster as the demon nipped at his heels, that cold laugh echoing in his spark, seeping into every inch of his frame, but it wasn't fast enough. He was still there, so close, too close. Engine screaming at the effort he kicked himself to go even faster despite the warning his systems were bombarding him with as he tore through the darkness not knowing where to go, just to get away. Far away. It was too close, he couldn't get away, he couldn't run to freedom. The demon was still there, that laugh mocking him, teasing him, torturing him. Then it suddenly stopped as quickly as it started and he found himself staring at the ceiling of the med bay.

Gasping, he rolled over and purged, right into a waiting waste container. For a moment he stayed there, hunched over the side of the berth, chest heaving and tanks lurching madly threatening to rebel once more but eventually they settled and he rolled back onto the berth looking up at the ceiling again.

"Bee," a voice called and he looked over to see Ratchet walk back in after his talk with Prime, or whatever mech he went to tell, about his traitorous deed. Not bothering to respond, the young mech turned away unaware that he was still shaking.

"Frag. Did you just purge?" he asked, noticing the new mess that was thankfully in the container and not the ground. Nodding Bumblebee rolled back over as his tanks churned and purged again.

"Easy Bee," Ratchet said quietly as he ran a quick scan over the youngling, "frag this would be easier if I had Barricade's spark signature. I can't get a full scan since it is no longer completely your spark."

Groaning at the mention of the demon's name Bumblebee pulled back and slipped off the opposite side of the berth onto unsteady legs.

"And where the frag do you think you're going youngling?" he asked, wrench already making its appearance looking as if it had been there all along.

"Can't…can't stay here…" he whispered, backing away from Ratchet.

"Why not?"

"No…nonono…can't. He's here…"

"You're alone Bee, he can't get to you here."

"Not safe, never will be," he whimpered, optics darting around checking the shadows waiting for the tormentor to appear, "he's here Ratchet, he'll always find me and I can always FEEL him."

"You really believe that Ironhide and Prime would let the slagger anywhere NEAR here let alone with in a hundred miles of this base! Even IF the fragged up glitch got into MY med bay you can bet he'll get a happy welcome greeting with my wrench being shoved so far up his fraggin aft that if I were to wiggle my servo I could move his slaggin mouth as if he were no better than some SLAGGIN PIT-SPAWNED INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY!" the medic growled, his rant managing a small fraction of success at putting the youngling to ease when Bumblebee realized any Decepticon would be hard pressed to get past their pissed off CMO, "as for 'feeling' the slag-sucking fragger, I came to teach you how to block the bond."

The small mech paused and studied the medic for a moment, "you can teach me that?"

"Of course I can. Just who do you think you're asking youngling?" he snorted, "now zip it and listen."

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

"Now push! Push against him with all the strength you have," Ratchet instructed watching Bumblebee closely hoping this simpler method of blocking would succeed and give the smaller mech a chance at keeping his sanity intact despite the Con's influences.

Clenching his jaw tight, Bumblebee felt the black presence within him and began to push it down. He fought and he screamed within, struggling to force his other half into submission and finally be free. Yet, the darkness pulsed strongly back at him refusing to be so easily controlled by a youngling but Bumblebee was stubborn and not going to give in easily. Barricade may have violated him, Barricade may have taken half of his spark, but Barricade would NOT control HIS life too and in the end the young Autobot's determination was victorious as the darkness surrounding his spark suddenly gave way and fell back allowing, for the time being, to be suppressed.

"There, you're done," the CMO said once he noticed the small mech's frame suddenly relax while the fearful look Ratchet thought would permanently remain etched on Bumblebee's faceplates instead quickly subsided and before vanishing completely. True the youngling wasn't back to his original carefree self, but it was a huge improvement and now the spy wasn't in danger of being taken control of or harming himself through fear.

"Right, can I try and recharge now?" Bumblebee asked truly exhausted from the internal battle but certain he wouldn't be plagued with nightmares again.

"You fraggin better recharge so I can fix those slaggin holes in you properly tomorrow."

With a nod the small mech slipped off into recharge and this time rested, undisturbed by hellish visions.

* * *

I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but it was necessary one. The next should be longer.

I want to say thanks to all those who have stuck with me this far despite the LONG gap since my last update. Blocks and life has definitely gotten into the way recently and the holidays are coming back up so I have no clue if I can get anything out quickly again. Also, be on the look out for my other stories being updated within the next week. The long awaited chapter for Nightspark is finished...FINALLY but is getting some last minute checks before it's release. Also Broken Sparks is about 3/4ths of the way there while Incompatible is an unknown. Its finished but I'm far from happy with it.

Again, thank you to all the continued support from you guys and I'll try not to take too long for the next update.

-Stormsailor


End file.
